Tres deseos
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Según una vieja tradición durante la cuenta regresiva o las doce campanadas se pueden pedir tres deseos simples... Esta es una secuela de otra historia "¿Culpa del Muérdago?", espero sea de su agrado


_**Tres Deseos**_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi y que esperamos algún día acabe con nuestra agonía jajaja_

Esta va dedicada especialmente a las mas lindas fans de Pokkle/Ponzu: _**Srt. Ackerman,**_ _**Miss. Rivaille**_

* * *

 _Tres deseos…. Solo tres deseos que le darían la esperanza de un nuevo y feliz año lejos de ese fantasma que la rodeaba el fantasma de la soledad_

Era una de las últimas mañanas de diciembre y Ponzu se encontraba junto a la chimenea, no precisamente por frío, en sus ojos se reflejaba el naranja intenso y el carmesí del fuego mientras ella estaba de pie viendo como se quemaba lo que hacía un par de minutos había arrojado, en su cuello descubierto brillaba la pequeña y delicada abeja de cristal que le había obsequiado Pokkle. No hablaban mucho desde la fiesta de navidad, él había salido de la ciudad junto a su familia por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para poder charlar con ella por teléfono.

\- ¿Señorita, esta todo bien? - preguntaba una mujer al verle parada frente a la chimenea

\- Si... solo estaba quemando algo - respondía cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto

\- Entiendo... usted siempre llena de tradiciones verdad - decía saliendo

Ponzu se detuvo a pensar, ella no se sentía una persona llena de tradiciones simplemente creía en la magia que rodeaba ciertas fechas y si la magia invade el mundo por qué no hacer uso de una ínfima parte como todos los románticos y soñadores que existían quizás por fin sus sueños se cumplirían

 _"Recuerda Pon hay ocasiones en que el mundo se llena de magia y los soñadores pueden pedir pequeños deseos que sean fáciles de cumplir"_

Esas frases cruzaron su mente haciéndola recordar a su madre, hacía mucho que los había dejado y su padre se había enfocado cada vez mas en el trabajo dejándola a cargo de una niñera permanente e intentando suplir su lejanía con el materialismo.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Zoldycks**_

\- ¿Que tal les fue? - preguntaba Kikyo

\- Bien tengo la colección completa de las Monster High, gracias a mi hermanito - decía feliz Alluka

\- Eres un buen hijo y un buen estudiante, si Matsura o Nostrade no fueran tan menores,serían ideales para ti

\- ¡Mamá, no empieces! - decía molesto

Mientras sus hijos subían las escaleras, Kikyo sonrió y comentó para sí

\- Solo era una broma, las niñas son muy listas para ti amor

Alluka entró en su habitación y comenzó a sacar las muñecas de sus cajas y las organizó con el resto de su extensa colección. La niña se alejó para contemplar su colección y se sintió satisfecha con la organización, ahora le correspondía cobrar su otro merecido "regalo", observó a su alrededor en busca del lugar perfecto para exhibir esa colección que le ayudaría a transformarse en una niña madura, la colección que la haría resaltar ante sus ojos y comenzara a admirarla como a Neon o a Ponzu, tras meditar unos minutos sacó unos animales de felpa que ya no quería de una repisa y decidió que ese sería el lugar donde pondría esos zapatos y bolsos que le compraría Matsura, pero luego pensó que necesitaría clases para poder vestir como una chica madura, ser de la forma que a el le gustaría

* * *

 _ **Esa misma tarde….**_

Ponzu estaba tendida en su cama mirando televisión sin prestar atención a la programación, simplemente esperando que los días pasaran lo más rápido que pudieran y volver a reunirse con ese chico que tanto quería, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, la chica miró distraídamente (ya que no se trataba de Neon, Pokkle o Kurapika ya que ellos tenían tonos personalizados), hizo una un gesto de desánimo al tener que hablar con esa persona

\- ¿Que tal? - preguntaba la chica

\- ¿Tienes tiempo hoy para que nos veamos en la cafetería "Tanny" en una hora? - preguntaba la persona del otro lado de la línea

\- Claro nos vemos en una hora - respondió dejando caer el teléfono

Ponzu se levantó sin mucho ánimo y camino rumbo al vestidor para elegir que usar (en casa solo vestía busos deportivos), tomó un par de jeans oscuros, un sweater holgado, una chaqueta negra y un par de botas del mismo color. Tomó su bolso para chequear que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en el y salio de casa sin informar su destino. Fuera tomó el taxi que la conduciría a su destino.

Pokkle se encontró a sí mismo mirando el contacto de su teléfono con la tentativa de llamar pero se detenía antes de marcar, sin tener claro lo que realmente quería decirle en su cabeza simplemente estaba la amenaza que Leorio le profirió antes de partir y que se encargaba de recordar a diario, se sentía un estúpido por pensar en la tontería que él mismo había propuesto, no sabia como reaccionaria Ponzu al enterarse de la famosa apuesta que lo había llevado a entregarle el obsequio y recibir de regreso un tierno y cálido beso, aunque era el único que había recibido en los cuatro días que había. pasado, lo mas tristes para él era pasar esos días alejado de ella, el no poder acompañarla en esa fecha festiva. No quería perder la oportunidad que la suerte le había concedido, siempre era el " _mejor amigo",_ o él había malinterpretado todo, pero con Ponzu las cosas eran claras ambos sentían lo mismo lo que parecía un sueño y no quería arruinarlo pero Leorio lo había amenazado y dado hasta noche vieja para contarle a Matsura sobre la apuesta, de lo contrario ese entrometido se lo contaría primero y al estar tan lejos Leorio tenía la delantera

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria Tanny**_

\- Pensé que no vendrías - le decía la persona bajando un periódico

\- Si... yo también creí que no era conveniente venir - decía sentándose sin mucho ánimo - ¿que haces ocultándose tras un periódico?

\- Nada quería darle dramatismo a la situación

\- Bromeas... ¿verdad?

\- Bueno si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo para contarte, puedes irte no te obligo - decía con un tono atrayente - pero si te vas no sabrás por que tu principe azul te elude "princesa"

Ponzu quien se estaba levantando de la mesa se detuvo y miró a su compañero pensando que quizás por esta vez diría algo que valiera la pena escuchar

\- Bien aquí estoy habla - decía molesta

\- Bueno primero que todo yo no soy el malo, tampoco el tonto, Ponzu eres linda, muy lista y quizás ya te diste cuenta que todo fue un juego, una apuesta entre amigos, Pokkle y yo apostamos a quien lograba darte un beso primero y que Kurapika lograba pasar la noche con Neon y reconozco mi derrota pero no deseo que vivas engañada

\- Qué compasivo, me conmueves Leorio - decía en un tono sarcástico - si no tienes nada más que contar me voy, como tu dijiste soy lista y también muy ocupada adiós - decía molesta

\- Realmente no eres su tipo - decía Leorio esperando que ella se molestara

\- Que bien, los inmaduros tampoco son mi tipo - dijo alejándose

La adolescente caminó hasta la parada de autobuses para poder tomar uno que la guiará hasta la casa de Kurapika ya que tenia mucho que explicar, pero se detuvo antes de tomar el bus en su corazón sentía que no era el momento, quiso llorar y no era para menos se sintió utilizada pero no tomaría de manera literal las palabras de Leorio, prefería escucharlo de la boca de su amado, que fuera Pokkle quien le dijera que era todo un juego, sacó su teléfono y marcó al contacto (3)

Sonaba el tono de marcado a lo menos unas tres veces antes que la operadora le hablara

 _"Este teléfono no se encuentra en servicio pruebe más tarde"_

Lo intentó a lo menos unas cinco veces antes de pensar que parecería una loca y cortar la llamada, sintió ganas de gritar y de arrojar ese collar lo más lejos que pudiera pero antes de pensar en tonterías prefirió caminar, eso siempre la hacía sentir bien el caminar despejará su mente y en esos momentos no necesitaba mas. No volvió a casa hasta el atardecer cuando el frío se intensificó, tampoco recibió una sola llamada de regreso por lo que ella creyó que entendía el mensaje.

Recordaba que en un intento de mostrarle que ella era una chica divertida se había comprado una consola de vídeo juegos hacia un par de meses y hoy era casi una experta (o eso le gustaba creer) en su juego favorito, deseaba hablar con alguien pero sabía que después de las nueve Neon no contestaría ya que sus padres le prohibieron conectarse a internet o hacer llamadas después de esa hora por lo que encendió su reproductor de música y su consola para pasar otra solitaria noche. Su teléfono estaba en modo "vibración" y conectado a la corriente eléctrica por lo que no pudo ver las insistentes llamadas que le llegaban y los mensajes en redes sociales, ese era un momento solo para ella, su música romántica y su juego mientras que a su alrededor el mundo cambiaba a cada minuto.

* * *

Pokkle recibió la triste llamada que esperaba Leorio se había adelantado y ya había hablado con Ponzu, lo que explicaba las persistentes llamadas de parte de ella, le dificultaba pensar en cómo hablarle, necesitaba una buena excusa para poder volver a la "carrera"... tras una larga pausa golpeo su frente en tono de regaño, eso no era una competencia ella era la chica mas genial que conocía era inteligente, amable y por sobre todo intentaba interiorizarse en sus gustos a diferencia de Anita que no le agradaba el hecho de que fuese un activo jugador.

Sintió que algo en él se destrozaba de solo pensar que podría perderla, no era que tuvieran una relación, aunque era lo que más deseaba pero la señorita Matsura debía saber la verdad antes de que ese sentimiento fuese algo mas.

La llamó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, deseaba explicarle la verdad, deseaba decirle que si bien él había propuesto la apuesta el beso no se lo había dado por eso, es más él había rechazado la posibilidad de dárselo cuando jugaban eso debía contar, ¿o no?.

Ponzu no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas lo que significaba una sola cosa Ponzu Matsura estaba furiosa y cuando Matsura se enfurecía era mejor no insistir, eso se lo había dicho Neon y ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Dejo de insistir, si Ponzu no contesto a la primera o a la segunda era mejor dejar las cosas tal cual estaban dio un gran suspiro al pensar que después de todo Ponzu Matsura no seria su novia este año ni ningún otro.

Alluka revisaba en internet las páginas de las tiendas más importantes que existían, después de todo al dia siguiente se iria de compras con Matsura, era un acuerdo que la chica debía cumplir, la llamó por teléfono pero ella no contestó, también le dejó varios mensajes en redes sociales pero ella ni siquiera los miró, era como si estuviera desconectada del mundo, lo que le parecía horrible a la niña hiperconectada. Le dejo un mensaje mas en su correo de voz antes de que su madre le ordenara ir a la cama, solo esperaba que Matsura lo escuchara pronto

 _"Ponzuuu... soy Alluka, recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente por lo que necesito que nos veamos mañana a las diez, ¿puedes pasar por mi, Papa no despertara hasta las doce por lo que necesito de ti... adiós besitos"_

Ponzu revisó los mensaje y llamadas perdidas por la mañana, al intentar ver la hora su reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana por lo que tenia un par de horas antes de la cita con Alluka el salir le ayudaría a despejar un poco su cabeza, borro todas las llamadas y mensajes de Pokkle, no deseaba escuchar de su dulce voz un " _yo no te quiero"_. Salio a correr como era habitual, desayuno y se vistió antes de salir, una vez en el taxi volvió a revisar la hora y eran las nueve y diez por lo que llevaba buen tiempo.

* * *

\- Neon... - decía una voz al telefono

\- Mmmm - respondían oculta entre las almohadas

\- Neon esto es serio Leorio es un bocón - decía indignado Kurapika

\- Y un losser... no lo olvides - dijo acomodándose en su cama - Kurapika cariño te adoro, ese el novio perfecto pero llamar a las nueve de la mañana un sábado no es correcto - decía sin abrir los ojos

\- Cariño, si no hablas con Ponzu y le explicas que Pokkle no quiso hacer esa ridícula apuesta, que simplemente fue una estupidez y que está arrepentido, puede que nuestro amigo jamas tenga novia - decía alarmado

\- ¡Kurapika! - decía levantándose mal humorada - el ya tuvo una no lo olvides, pero sabes quien se quedara sin novia…. sera un rubio que lleva un arete en la oreja izquierda, si no me deja... ¡Dormir en paz!... ademas- agregaba más calmada - Pon quemo el muérdago, por lo que creo y conozco a esa soñadora desea que esa relación llegue a buen puerto, deja que ellos solucionen sus problemas... y ahora si amas a tu novia y quieres verla feliz y bella déjala dormir - decía cortando la llamada

Kurapika se quedó perplejo, hasta ese momento no se había plantado el tipo de sentimiento que tenia por Neon sabia que era una chica genial y que la quería mucho, tanto que... se detuvo a pensar mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar al pensar en que realmente se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

Ponzu seguía a Alluka por todas las tiendas cargando las compras de la niña como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, sentía distante la voz de la niña, había escuchado un par de nombres sin mucha relevancia entre ellos le había parecido escuchar el de Gon Freecs y el de otros presentes en la fiesta, pero la verdad no le daba mucha importancia. Mientras Alluka estaba en una tienda había recibido un mensaje de Pokkle

" _Lo siento"_

El mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba,era la confirmación de que todo había acabado, el no le quería, ni las compras, ni los helados, los juegos , la música ni mucho menos su trabajo de niñera le ayudarían a superar su primera decepción amorosa

\- ¿Entonces que dices? - preguntaba la niña en una heladería - ¡Ponzu!... ¡Ponzu!

\- ¿Que ocurre Alluka? - preguntaba distraída

\- No me estas escuchando - reprochaba la niña

\- Perdona... no era mi intención... Alluka porque no nos marchamos ya, sabes tengo cosas que hacer aun

\- Como sea - decía enfadada - pero tienes que ayudarme a combinar las prendas con los accesorios

\- Bien como sea

Como era el acuerdo dejo a la niña en su casa siendo recibidas por Milluki, quien siempre había mostrado interés en la chica a diferencia de ella que incansablemente le habia dicho que no le interesaba tener una relación con el.

Una vez en casa se tendió en su cama ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas, sintiendo que sus ojos deseaban dejar caer esas lágrimas una vez más, al recordar los pequeños instantes juntos a su príncipe azul, no le importo si se trataba de una apuesta solo deseaba saber si realmente la quería o no.

No se sentía tan valiente para llamarle, simplemente esperaría a que el diera el primer paso, si realmente sentía algo por ella lo daría o al menos eso creía.

* * *

 _ **Noche vieja**_

Ponzu se encontraba como cada día parada frente a la chimenea viendo como bailaban las llamas entre los madero. Aun no atardecía y los empleados comenzaban a marcharse a sus casas por decisión de la chica. Ponzu no había recibido una sola llamada de su antiguo gran amor, se sentía desconsolada y lamentablemente sola… sola lo que más deseaba era no volver a sentirse de esa manera pero hay estaba una vez más. Subió a su habitación y jugó unos minutos o al menos eso era lo que creía, las horas se haban pasado sin notarlo, no había cenado y ya casi era media noche, se asomó por la puerta de su habitación con la intención de ver quien estaba en casa pero para su desgracia todos habían salido… estaba sola.

Tomo una chaqueta, un pequeño bolso y salio a recorrer la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde pasar las últimas horas de ese año que se estaba marchando, su recorrido la llevó a los pies de la Torre de Tokio miró a sus alrededores las luces brillantes, parejas felices y grupos de amigos, al parecer nadie pasaría solo aquella noche nadie excepto ella, tomó su teléfono con la tentativa de llamarle y pedirle que pasaran juntos esa última hora aunque fuese al teléfono, sin explicación escribió un mensaje que la haría arrepentirse el resto de la noche

" _Estoy a los pies de la Torre… sola y es triste"_

Ponzu al reaccionar tras ese pequeño y estúpido lapsus quiso corregir el error pero ya era demasiado tarde el mensaje ya había sido visto

\- Bien hecho Pon eres la mas idiota del mundo aún más que Leorio y el si que es idiota - se recriminaba a sí misma - bien no creo que desee pasar estos últimos minutos conmigo

Un chico se acercó a ella y le obsequio un lindo globo blanco perlado que Ponzu sostenía con fuerza en espera del momento indicado para soltarlo para y hacer llegar sus deseos a lo alto del cielo. Mientras escuchaba la cuenta regresiva susurraba

" _Que papá pase mas tiempo conmigo este año"_

 _10….9 …._

" _Que Kurapika y Neon sean felices y que sean una hermosa pareja por muchos años más"_

… _.8….7…._

" _Que…. - se detiene a pensar ese seria el ultimo y ya casi no había tiempo para reformularlo por lo que siguió adelante - que Pokkle encuentre la felicidad con quien el quiera aunque no sea yo"_

Era hora de soltar el globo con sus sueños y deseos, cuando sintió que una mano sujetó la suya " _concedido"_ le susurraron al oído y su nuca se erizó sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y eso le causaba una mezcla de alegría, dolor y sorpresa a la vez

 _\- "Yo deseo que Leorio madure" - comenzaba a recitar_

… _..6…. 5….._

 _\- "Que Neon y Kurapika sean muy felices"_

… _.4…. 3….._

 _\- "Y…. que nosotros vivamos nuestro propio cuento de hadas"_

… _.. 2 …. 1….. ¡feliz año!_

Ponzu no volteo pese a que sentía su respiración en el cuello solo deseaba que no fuese un sueño

\- ¿Estas lista para soltarlo? - preguntaba

\- Si - respondió tímidamente antes de soltar el globo

Entre las luces de los fuegos artificiales se envalentono para voltear y mirarle, para su sorpresa era él nuevamente la acompañaba en ese especial momento, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer y era su cálida mano la que las apartaba de su rostro y seguidamente se besaron

" _Deseo que vivamos nuestro propio cuento de hadas"_

* * *

 _Esta historia es una secuela de **"¿culpa del muérdago?"**_

 _Espero les guste, hasta la próxima_

 _Besitos Azalyn_


End file.
